Aircrafts may use hydraulic systems to actuate various components in the aircraft. For example, hydraulic systems may power emergency and/or parking brake systems. In brake systems, an accumulator may serve as an energy storage device. An undetected hydraulic accumulator failure may leave pilots unprepared, as such a failure may cause the emergency brake system to not respond as expected. An accumulator may fail when the piston in the accumulator becomes stuck against the inner wall of the accumulator. The failure mode of a stuck piston may be referred to as sticktion. Sticktion may cause the hydraulic pressure in the accumulator not to rise or fall in response to the gas pressure in the accumulator rising or falling. Thus, an accumulator failing from sticktion may output less hydraulic energy than expected or desired.